Classpects
Classpects are a feature of the fictional game SBURB, as well as a well-known mechanic on the Goldpixel server. They were first introduced to the server when turntechGodhead joined, and are now given out via tests from turntechGodhead. Classpects are a combination of two factors: Classes and Aspects. Aspects are obtained via a quiz, whereas Classes are obtained via TG's extensive research. Known classpected users: Time players: turntechGodhead. Dave Strider is the Knight of Time. This means he is able to manipulate time, and use time travel to his advantage. He is also able to call and use versions of himself from Doomed Timelines. Kathleen. Kathleen is the Witch of Time. She is able to manipulate timelines to her will, and easily shape the flow of time to her desire. Jacy. Jacy is the Prince of Time. As a Prince, he can destroy parts of his aspect (Time.) Jacy is able to completely erase parts of the timeline. Drew is the Sylph of Time. This means he can speed up the healing process of anyone. He may also heal timelines. Space players: As of now, there are no Space players yet. Breath players: Tara is the Heir of Breath. She can passively control or embody freedom and breath, allowing her to become the wind. Blood players: As of now, there are no Blood players yet. Light players: Julka. Julka is the Thief of Light. She is able to steal light and luck from enemies, using these for herself. Tengen. Tengen is the Seer of Light. He can see via his aspect, allowing him to foretell the best paths to take. Danny. Danny is the Rogue of Light. His abilities include redirecting light and luck. Jan. As the Maid of Light, Jan can create and distribute light and luck. This means creating luck and distributing it, as well as creating light (including white hot light that harms others.) ��Lain��. Lain, as the Page of Light, can utilize light and luck in times of need. This means using light and luck to win against foes, in short but powerful bursts. Void players: As of now, there are no Void players yet. Mind players: Reiko. Reiko is the Heir of Mind, meaning her aspect assists her. When in need, information and intelligence will come to her. Heart players: As of now, there are no Heart players yet. Life players: Tenshi. Tenshi is the Mage of Life, allowing him to heal his allies fully. BEE. BEE is the Muse of Life. She spreads Life around her, raising the dead and inspiring the weak or ill to heal. Philip is the Knight of Life, meaning he can heal and boost himself to peak physical condition. He may also control plant life to an extent, to aid him in battle. Doom players: As of now, there are no Doom players yet. Hope players: Ginger. Ginger is the Sylph of Hope, reassuring the party and bringing back hope when all seems lost. Neil. Neil, the Bard of Hope, is able to passively destroy hope or use hope to destroy. Rage players: Mark is the Prince of Rage.This means he can actively destroy rage/destroy through rage, allowing him to calm allies and make enemies lose interest in battle.